Phineas and Me!
by Pikachufalls9
Summary: A bunch of adventures with me and the gang of P&F! I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Ryan Flynn-Fletcher, I'm 11, I live with my mom, my step-dad, my brother, Phineas, my sister, Candace, and my step-brother Ferb. Everyday, we work on different HUGE projects in our backyard, with our friends, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and Ellie.

"Well, guys, I think this one's done." I said, proudly. Ferb put his thumb up, and Phineas smiled. "Guys, behold! The smart-making machine!" I said. "What is this for?" Asked Baljeet, definately un-needing of a smart-making machine. "Well, we all know WE'RE geniuses, with the whole 'building everything everyday' thing, but, we are gonna blast Perry, so...he can communicate with us!"

"Buford's confused." Said Buford. "Let me explain." Said Phineas. "So, this morning, we asked Perry if he wanted No-wheat food, or whole-wheat food, so, we built this to make him able to SAY what he wants." Continued Phineas. "You mean you wan your little ducky thing..." Said Buford "Platypus". Corrected Phineas "I mean, your Platypus, to talk?" Asked Buford.

"Yes Buford, I believe that is what he meant to say." said Baljeet. "Okay, where's Perry?" I asked. I half expected a transition, but Phineas said, "He's over there." Perry was on a lawn chair, sleeping. "Oh." I said. "Phineas, hit the button!" I said. Phineas hit the button, and a green beam came out of the machine and hit Perry. "What just happened? HOW CAN I TALK!?" Perry shouted.

"Don't worry, Perry, we hit you with a smart-maker..." "Inator?" Perry interuppted. "No, machine." I corrected. "Why did you do that?" I told him why, and he nodded. All of the sudden, Candace popped her head out her window, and as I expected..."YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO BUSTED FOR...for...what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We built a machine that can make Perry talk!" Phin shouted. "Why?" She asked. I told her like I told Baljeet and Perry. "Well, NOW YOU'RE BUSTED!" I facepalmed. "MOM,MOM,MOM!" Candace shouted, running out of her room. "Well, now that that's done, I think we should make mini versions of the smart-making machine so we can communicate with ALL animals!" I said.

"We're on it!" Said Phineas. "MUSICAL NUMER TIME!"

**We're Buildin' smart making machine!**

** So animal's won't be so mean, if you know what I mean!**

** We could use it on...**

** A cat, a dog, a giraffe, or frogs.**

** bears, bats, lions, mats (MAT'S AREN'T ANIMALS!)**

** Perry, Jerry, Terry, Larry!**

** (MAT MAT MAT MAT!)**

"Now that the song is done, time to use these on the animals!" Phin and I shouted. Ferb gave a thumbs up. We grabbed a smart-making machine, and started running, Isabella grabbed Phineas' hand, and they ran, Buford took Baljeet by a wedgie, and Ferb ran, With Irving behind him, fanboying.

After the spree, we gathered up a tally. "So, I got, 3 cats, 5 dogs, 7 gerbils, and 1 Giant Floating Baby Head, Phin got 900 Platypi, or platypuses, or platypeople, Izzy got 1 dog, 1 panda, and...a turtle, Buford got...just Biff? Baljeet got, a textbook, a calculator, and algebra? And Irving got a uniwhalescorpiopegasquidacorn-girl." I said.

"Guys, I think we should go back inside for snacks, it's starting to get dark, oh yeah, sleepover anyone?" I asked. Everyone high-fived.

**Me:*Whew* That took a while, so, this story, it's gonna have a POV order. Me, Phin, Ferb, Izzy, Balj, Bufe, Candy, Irv, and...a guest, whoever reviews get's a spot, CONTEST! Oh, and remember...**

**Everyone:Trust No-one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Phineas's POV._

Today was awesome, but a little cliche. we built a machine that made Perry talk! Now, the guys are having a sleepover! "Phineas, you are talking to yourself again." Said Baljeet, flatly. "Oh." I responded. "So Dinner-bell, you got a video game?" Asked Buford. "Of course," I replied, as I pulled out a tiny cube. "BEHOLD, THE GAME-INATOR!" Ryan shouted.

"It is tiny." Baljeet pointed out. "IT'S AWESOME!" Shouted Irving, obviously fanboying over me, Ferb, and Ryan. "OK, everyone, push the button on top of the cube." I said, everyone tapped it, and dissapeared into a mess of cubes. We were suddenly in an arena, with feet on banners hanging on stone walls, I could hear fighting bangs and clangs, and the place smelled like rotten eggs.

"Ey, Dinner-Bell, come ovah here!" Buford shouted. He, along with everything else was pixel-ey, if that's a word. Also, Buford was wearing a ninja mask, and a black-belt ninja suit, with a skull on it. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Well, nerd and the others are in a dif' game." Buford told me. "How do we get outta here?" I asked. "Well, we-" Buford was cut short by a loud "BOOYAKASHAAAA!" Coming from 4 giant turtles.

One had a purple mask covering his eyes, with holes so he could see, also, it had a gap between his two front teeth, and a bo staff. The one with the orange bandana had freckles, and had nunchucks. The one with the blue mask had katana. The one with the red mask had alot of cracks in hit shell, and held sais.

"Defeat them, I guess" I finish Buford's sentence. Buford pulled out shurikens, which are ninja stars, and I pulled out some Tekagi-shuko, which are claws. The orange one lunged at me, and tried to hit me with his nunchucks, and I blocked them with my claws. Buford hit the blue one and the red one in the shoulder with some shurikens. The purple one hit me over the head with his staff, and I was out like a light bulb.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by those turtles, and Buford. "You were out for a while." Said the purple one. "Like Donnie after too much coffee." The orange one said. "Oh, that reminds me, our names. I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo, that's Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." Leo said. "Well, what're your names?" The red one , now known as Raph, said.

"I'm Phineas, and he's Buford." I said. "Why aren't you suprised that we're turtles?" Donnie said. "Well, we have a talking platypus." I said. Shocked looks came onto their faces. "What's a platypus?" Mikey asked. But I didn't have time to answer. My hand started dissapearing into a mess of cubes, like when we entered. "No time to explain, we gotta go!" I shouted. "BYE!" Everyone shouted.

_No POV_

"That was the weirdest thing, I have ever seen." Said Donnie. "What, Donnie?" Asked Leo. "That kid's head."

**Me:Okay guys, next POV, is...Ferb! We never hear from the guys, so it'll be nice to hear his thoughts. Those were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, from the new game about their 2013 show-based game...Out of the shadows, correct me if I'm wrong, oh and reviewer number 2, Trust no one is an ending thing, like iheartphinabella01 says "Carpe Diem."**

**Oh, and remember...TRUST NO-ONE!**


End file.
